Perverted Justice
by TheFlyingWren
Summary: While hunting down a sexual predator Bella Swan doesn't listen to any of the warnings Edward Cullen, State cop, gives her. Now Thanks to Bella it's up to Edward to save her before it's to late. Can he catch a predator and save the girl he's slowly falling in love with despite her stubborn attitude and scary dedication? AH
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Some days its really hard to stop my job from driving me insane. When you take a good look at al the evil in our world, sometimes its almost impossible not to be consumed by it all. Everyday I see how horrifying the people in our world really are. Planet Earth is full of monsters. Not the wishy washy fairy tale monsters that you imagine. This planet is not home to giant dogs or vampires that sparkle like tinker bell. Earth is home to the human monsters. The murderers. The rapists. The paedophiles. When you do the job I do sometimes you'd give an arm and a leg to go up against a Werewolf rather than face what's waiting for us here in reality.

I had been working for forty-eight hours straight. No matter how much coffee I drank I still felt like I was about to collapse from exhaustion. As a favour to my colleague Rosalie I had joined her on one of her current investigations. We're not cops, even though we work pretty closely with them. We call ourselves protectors, cheesy I know but it stuck. I worked for Perverted Justice, working mainly online to help catch and procure evidence to put paedophiles behind bars. So far personally I have made sure that 43 sex offenders have been convicted for trying to solicit sex from a minor.

Sure my job was difficult and taxing but at the end of the day it really was worth it. Because I do my job there are a lot of minors out there who were safe from sexual predators.

'lunch time, Bella,' I looked up from my laptop to see Rose standing in front of me. She was beautiful, your self esteem tended to drop if you stayed in the same room as her for to long. Tall with an amazing figure and long blonde hair? What more could a girl want? She also had the trademark beautiful blue eyes. She didn't look quite her best today though. Wearing jeans and a ratty old grey jumper with her hair piled on top of her head. She still managed to pull it off with a certain amount of grace though. I looked at my watch.

'Its 3am Rose, how does that mean lunch?' I asked. We had been staying at the office for the past few days. It made doing our job so much easier. We hardly slept. It always got like this right before we got to a bust.

'Well it's not my fault my body clocks out of whack. Jasper is driving us to the diner so we can all eat,' I smiled. Rosalie's twin brother Jasper Hale worked with us, but tended to keep far more sociable hours. That didn't stop him from getting up at 3am just to take us to get some food. Always looking after us, he took his job as big brother to Rose and me very seriously. I had sort of been adopted by the pair the moment I met them, having no family of my own, so I had always been with them.

'Jaspers paying,' Rose smiled. She had me, if Jasper was going to buy us food and drive us to get it I could take an hour off. I got up and grabbed my jacket. Rose already had hers on. We walked right out of the office building not even bothering to lock up, even though the place was deserted due to the late hour we still had security at the front of the door.

'Off for food Miss Bella and Miss Rose?' Ben, the door guard asked. I nodded at him.

'Want a burger?' I asked, Ben nodded. Whenever I worked late I always got bed food, it was a nice thing to do for him when he was working such sucky hours.

'You know me far to well Miss Bella,' He told me. I just smiled in response and hurried toward the car sitting in front of the building. Jazz's old beat up car sat waiting for us. Rose was already in the front seat.

'and how are you doing this evening Bells?' Jasper asked the moment I got in the car.

'I'll be better once you've fed me,' I told him. I could see him roll his eyes in the rear view mirror. His only reply was to start driving. He knew we wouldn't be very talkative until he got some food and coffee in us.

The old diner was a real greasy spoon that I had came to love over the past few years. The night staff knew us well and the moment we sat down in the red vinyl booth there was suddenly two very large cups of coffee in front of myself and Rosalie.

'Long night girls?' Jess, the night waitress asked.

'Very!' Rosalie enthused. 'Can we have the full Monty please? We're starving!' She asked. Jess didn't need any more than that, she ran off to the kitchen to place our order.

I pretty much inhaled my first cup of coffee, as did Rose. It wasn't until we were sipping out second cup that Jasper started the conversation.

'So Bella, how's the Fleet Capitan Case going?' He asked.

'Its not really going,' I told him, 'No contact in three weeks, I think its gone cold.'

Jasper grimaced 'Sorry Bells, I knew how badly you wanted to get that bastard.'

'Well this new guy is keeping us busy,' I told him. Rose quickly finished her mouthful of coffee so she could speak to him.

'Do you have any idea what this jackass decided to name himself?' She asked.

'Boobie man?' Jasper asked. We had gotten some pretty bad pen names over time but this one really did take the cake I think.

'Nope,' I told him.

'He's called 'can I rape you anally' I mean come one! How bad can you get? His screen name may as well be 'I'm a paedophile ask me why!'' Rose said angrily. Jasper started to laugh.

'Really? He calls himself that?' I nodded.

'We're close to a meeting though, so with any luck he'll be behind bars in a week or two,' I told him he nodded.

Jess came over with our food, a large assortment breakfast items from waffles and pancakes to bacon and toast. Rose and I were to busy stuffing ourselves with food to talk after that so Jasper took over talking.

'Well I've got some good news, everyone at the office will know in a few days but I may as well tell you now, last night we managed to capture and convict Laurent Silver.'

'Laurent Silver?' I asked.

'Jackman 9682' He corrected.

'That's great! You've been chasing that twat for months!' I told him. Jasper had been posing as a thirteen year old boy online and had grabbed the attention of Jackman. We had needed enough evidence to convict him, but every time we arranged a meet he had backed out. So with the help of the state police we had began to search for him, probable was that he had already ran and torched his house, getting rid of any evidence he had.

'Where did you find him?' Rose asked.

'A Motel in Texas actually,' We all laughed. Texas was so strict about their paedophile laws that it really was stupid for any sex offender to try and hide in Texas. It was an idiot move.

'Well ladies, It's now 4am, and I believe I need to get you back to the office!' Jasper declared happily. Standing up. I quickly ran to the counter to grab Ben's order before piling back into Jaspers car. The drive back was short, and Ben was happy as always to have his late night burger. He was only nineteen, a growing boy, so he needed his food!

The Perverted Justice building was actually quite big. We had several floors of bog standard offices. Mine and Rose's were a bit different though. We had one room we shared which had a futon for the times we had to work through the night and a water machine. We had armchairs as well as those little swivel desk chairs. We needed be comfortable with all the hours we had to work.

Rose was immediately on her laptop looking through chat logs, I grudgingly opened my laptop and did the same.

As soon as I was online a little box in the corner of my screen told me that 'can_i_rape_you_anally' was online and wanted to chat. Well time to continue my job. I had been talking to this nut job for several days and I needed to think he was into me.

_**can_i_rape_you_anally **(09/05/06 4:39:16 AM): **would you want me to come there and rape you?**  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:39:52 AM): you mean like what u said before  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:40:04 AM): ya, rape = rough sex only lol  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:40:15 AM):**i just like the word rape**lol  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:40:36 AM): oh ok  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:41:10 AM): so come over there?  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:41:30 AM): yea on like fri or sat  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:41:32 AM): do you work  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:41:36 AM): not right now  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:41:42 AM): oh ok thats cool  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:41:42 AM): on a vacation lol  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:41:59 AM):**oh, when i do come over to rape you.. what do you think if i brought a videocam?**  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:42:16 AM): would u ever show it to poeple  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:42:21 AM): hell no lol  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:42:31 AM): good cause that wud suck so much  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:42:33 AM): i wouldnt want anyone seeing my naked ass lol  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:42:41 AM): lol why ru ugly r something  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:42:49 AM): why cant u show me like one pic  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:42:50 AM): no lol cuz im naked lol  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:43:25 AM): i need to trust you a bit better hun. then ill show you a few pics  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:44:20 AM): we can take the next few days to get to know each other, ya know  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:44:23 AM): then its cool  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:44:58 AM): yea. i dunno. you seen my pic tho so . neways. just wanted to see what u look like  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:45:10 AM): well i know, but i need to be careful babe  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:45:14 AM): yea i guess  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:45:21 AM): you know what im talkina bout lol  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:45:34 AM): i guess  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:45:45 AM): so you said you havent had sex, but you done things.. what have you done?  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:45:59 AM): kiss touch oral  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:46:10 AM): you like sucking cock?  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:46:42 AM): yea it was ok  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:46:50 AM): cool, do you swallow cum?  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:47:10 AM): i did one time  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:47:20 AM): how was it  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:47:33 AM): gross  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:47:41 AM): lol ya  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:47:48 AM): have you let a guy lick your pussy?  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:47:55 AM): yea  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:48:00 AM): you liek it?  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:48:05 AM): yea it felt good  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:48:09 AM): cool  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:48:15 AM): how old were the guys you have messed around with  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:48:22 AM): 14 n 17  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:48:33 AM): k  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:48:38 AM): when is your b-day?  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:48:44 AM): in april  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:48:55 AM): so you jsut turned 13 a lil bit ago  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:49:00 AM): yea  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:49:03 AM): lol  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:49:15 AM):**so sexy.. and so young :-P** _

I had to stop myself from gagging mentally. This guy was a huge slimy creep. This was the kind of thing I had to do daily. Engage with these idiots in chat rooms. Rose should be the one talking to this creep but sadly he had gotten in touch with me 'kieragirlrulz' and not Rosalie's 'Missyroseyro' so I had to take the job of talking to him.

'Yikes, Creepy creepy creepy!' Rose muttered reading over my shoulder.

'Yeh, he's defiantly upping the stakes.' I told her while still typing away at the computer.

'Send me a copy of this, don't ask for a meet yet,' She told me. I nodded.

_**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 8:55:24 AM): so you dot have a digital cam, or a webcam, or a cell with a cam on it?  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:55:47 AM): no i told u i got no digi cam n the cell is the family cell  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:55:59 AM): just wondering where your pics came from  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:56:35 AM): i took em on my reg cam n got em put on cd at the store  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:56:49 AM): ahh  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:57:26 AM):**so what if i wanted to bend you over and jusat shove it in your ass, and it hurt pretty bad. you wouldnt do anything would you?**  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:57:43 AM): um yea i would scream and try to hit u  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:57:49 AM): hehe  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:57:58 AM): do you live in an apartment or a house?  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:58:46 AM): house  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:58:53 AM): cool  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 8:59:33 AM): what bout you  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:59:38 AM): apt.  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:59:43 AM): just moved from a house  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 4:59:47 AM): like a week ago  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 4:59:59 AM): oh ok cool  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 5:00:14 AM): can i add u  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 5:00:15 AM): are you allowed to go out by yourself/  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 5:00:20 AM): like take walks and stuff  
kieragirlrulz (09/05/06 5:00:22 AM): yea  
**can_i_rape_you_anally**(09/05/06 5:00:28 AM):**why not meet me tonight lol** _

This was what we were waiting for.

'He wants to meet Rose!' I called over my laptop. Rosalie looked up from her stacks of chat logs.

'When?'

'Tonight,' Rose grimaced.

'Tomorrow night?'

'Yeh?'

She sighed. Pulling out her cell phone. 'I'll ring the head office in the morning to set something up,' She came and sat next to me, watching the chat unfold. 'set up the meeting,' she told me.

Time to catch a monster.

**So this is my new idea! Review your thoughts and tell me if I should continue! I want all your thoughts!**

**The dialogue in this chapter is REAL taken from the Perverted Justice website – links are on my profile, sex predators are very real and I hop this helps raise awareness!**


	2. Fleet Captain

BPOV

After a small five hours sleep in my actual bed I was back up and working. Tonight we were having a trap. 'can_i_rape_you_anally' was going to be meeting 'Kiera' my online persona in her house because her parents were away for the weekend. It was the perfect set up. We would have a young girl, who is eighteen or nineteen but looks a lot younger open the door and will invite him in. Once he is in the house we will make the arrest. We had more than enough evidence for a convictions from the chat logs that we had, but if he came to the house, with condoms or anything else we could get him put away for longer.

We were in the house two hours before the meet. This house was actually a fully furnished for sale house but we always bought a few to use and made them look more homey. We needed to be there early to make sure that all the cameras were set up for out own protection and for evidence. We would have cameras inside and outside the property. The police would keep all the footage to help reach a conviction.

It was really at this point that the police took over mostly, we just went along for the ride.

We got to the house at three in the afternoon and immediately started setting up. We were using one room upstairs to put all our computers to monitor the cameras, and in the neighbours driveway was a U-haul truck full of police members and their surveillance equipment. Overall this meeting would be so closely watched and so well documented, that nobody would be at risk of getting hurt.

Our job was to keep messaging and talking to this man, who had now told us his name was Ricky. Well at least it was an improvement on his screen name. So myself, Rose and three other workers were in the room upstairs working away on our laptops, or staring at CCTV monitors.

'I'm actually bored...' Rose commented. Pushing her computer off her lap slinking down so she was lying down on the large bed that dominated the room (it came fully furnished) she had a point, we had set up and the meet wasn't for three more hours. It wasn't like we could continue working because he wasn't online so we couldn't talk to him.

'You got any potentials online?' I asked.

'Nadda. I swear it's like all of a sudden I've gone from tones of cases to hardly any,'

'Isn't that a good thing?' I asked

Rose just considered that for a moment before shrugging. 'Yeh, it probably is, maybe we really are making the internet safer for kids,'

I smiled 'That's our job!' I told her in a stupidly perky voice.

'Don't act like a cheerleader, when you do it it's just plain weird Bella,'

'Oh and your twin can get away with it?' I saw rose shudder.

'No, he can't but I am trying to repress those memories thank you very much!'

I decided to leave my laptop on the desk and go sit by my friend, who had her arm flung over her face, covering her eyes.

'Coffee?'

'Please!'

Angela, our co-worker looked up from her computer on the desk in the corner of the room 'I swear you two mainstream coffee, how have you not collapsed from a caffeine overload yet?' She asked while I made my way to the decrepit old coffee maker, pouring myself and rose two mediocre cups.

'Coffee, good. Work, badddddd!' Rose groaned from the bed.

'Has she slept at all?' Angela asked.

'We've had five hours...' Angela looked shocked.

'You guys do have three off days after tonight, right? Cause if you don't sleep soon you'll collapse!' She was concerned, that was to be expected.

'Yeh, long weekend, I plan to just stay in bed the entire time!' I laughed.

We all started downing our coffee, Rose began to perk up almost instantly.

'You know what I think I'm going to take a short break,' She declared.

'And do what?' I asked, there wasn't really much to do here.

'I think I'm going to go and see how those fine police officers are doing outside!' She grinned 'If memory serves there was this really nice big one who just happened to look like he could give me some fun, if you know what I mean!' She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

'Ewww, Rose seriously? Why is it you always perv on the police? It's like every operation you start daydreaming about them!'

Sitting up, swinging her legs off the bed rose declared 'It's the uniforms! I just find it to sexy! I wouldn't mind one of them handcuffing me and maybe giving me a strip search if you know what I mean!'

I groaned burying my head in my hands. My best friend, the pervert.

Knowing that I would have to go along with her and go oggle the sexy officers with her, I went over to my laptop to shut the lid. A small flashing box in the corner caught my attention.

'Ross!' I shouted after her even though she was halfway out the door, 'Get in here! Fleet Captian Mack is messaging me!' I screamed. In two seconds flat Rose was running into the room, Angela's head whipped up from her laptop.

'You've had no contact in weeks!' Rose declared, very close to me watching my laptop screen over my shoulder.

_**fleet_captain_j_wolfe(4:41:39 PM): Hmmm nobody cares,**_

_**sadlilgrrl (1:42:31 PM): i just wonder if itd be all better if i knew one person cared about me  
fleet_captain_j_wolfe(1:42:49 PM): Well, what are you looking for? I mean caring is nice, but love is another thing.  
sadlilgrrl (1:43:04 PM): yeah. love would be nice.  
fleet_captain_j_wolfe(1:43:10 PM): But, you are 13...**_

He was certianlly aware of my age, this was continuing an old chat, I had been trying to catch this guy for months. I had told him 'my' age several times. My persona was a sad girl who felt like nobody loved her.

_**sadlilgrrl (1:43:18 PM): but if my own parents dont even love me, i dont really think anyone else will.  
fleet_captain_j_wolfe(1:43:57 PM): Well, let me ask you this, if I were to offer you something, would you take it?  
fleet_captain_j_wolfe(1:44:12 PM): I am looking for a younger submissive female to train...**_

'That's it, you've hooked the bastard Bella!' Rose told me. 'Make sure to play dumb,' I agreed with her. This was the opening we needed, this man was about to start the process to solicit me for sex, I would have to act like a kid. Like I didn't understand.

Part of my brain was happy at this, Fleet Capitan was making some waves but nobody in the anti-paedophile organisations had been able to get a lock in on him. So I had been trying my hardest to scour the internet.

_**sadlilgrrl (1:44:23 PM): what does that mean?  
fleet_captain_j_wolfe(1:44:37 PM): Well, she is a girl that allows another man to take control of her.  
sadlilgrrl (1:45:01 PM): like telling her what to do?  
fleet_captain_j_wolfe(1:45:16 PM): In a way.  
sadlilgrrl (1:45:35 PM): i just want to feel safe.  
fleet_captain_j_wolfe(1:45:37 PM): Would you want that?  
fleet_captain_j_wolfe(1:45:40 PM): You would.  
sadlilgrrl (1:46:15 PM): would you love me?  
fleet_captain_j_wolfe(1:46:23 PM): If you were a good girl.**_

This guy seriously has no qualms about harming a child's life. It made me feel sick, the same went for Rose who was gagging over my shoulder as we wrote the conversation.

_**sadlilgrrl (1:46:37 PM): that'd be nice. i would be good.  
fleet_captain_j_wolfe(1:46:45 PM): How good?  
sadlilgrrl (1:46:54 PM): as good as I could be.  
fleet_captain_j_wolfe(1:47:05 PM): Oh? Do you want to be what I am offering?  
sadlilgrrl (1:47:27 PM): would you want me to be? i mean if you wanted me to be i would.  
fleet_captain_j_wolfe(1:47:42 PM): Well, I am looking for a younger girl to train to be a slave.  
sadlilgrrl (1:47:56 PM): what would i do?  
fleet_captain_j_wolfe(1:48:14 PM): Well, if I did this, considering how illegal it is... I may not**_

'See, the git knows that what he's doing is wrong!' Rose cried in an outraged voice. Gesturing at the laptop screen. _**  
sadlilgrrl (1:48:28 PM): you may not what?  
fleet_captain_j_wolfe(1:48:30 PM): First you would come to the place I keep for writing...  
fleet_captain_j_wolfe(1:48:57 PM): Is this something you want?**_

_**Sadlilgrrl (1:49:12) : yeh, you're a writer? Sounds kwl**_

_**fleet_captain_j_wolfe (1:49:35) good,good. I already have one girl. You'll like her. You'll see her soon hopfully.**_

He suddenly went offline without another word, I was left with dread in my stomach. There was another girl? This didn't sit right with me.

'Rose, we need to talk to the others, we need to move quick,' Rose nodded before picking her bag up. 'I'm going to be right back, I need to go get someone, log the entire talk okay?' She told me quickly.

'Where are you going,' I asked turning round on my swivel chair. 'We need to contact the police, considerable threat has been made,' I informed her.

'That's where I'm going, I'm going to talk to the officers outside. They're near and we won't have to spend three hours on the phone trying to get through to them,' She informed me on her way out of the room.

Angela made her way over to me, ignoring her own laptop. 'You think you'll be able to get him?' She asked.

'I really don't know, I've been trying to get a connection with him for weeks,'

I ran my hands through my hair, frustrated. This was bad. There was some other girl out there who was under the influence of this pervert. I needed to find out more, about who she is, about how Fleet Capitan found her.

'We've got to hurry up, Ricky will be here soon, and we need to make this bust,' Angela informed me. I nodded. I really needed to focus on the job on hand.

'Swan?' Our manager, was standing in the doorway looking stressed out. Lauren looked worried.

'What's wrong?' I asked, because something was clearly up.

'The decoy's not here, she's AWOL, we need someone to stand in,' I sighed. Of course they would ask me. At twenty I was stupidly flat chested, and when I wore the right clothes I could easily pass for twelve. Especially if the make up people put a few freckles on me.

'Do I have to?' I asked whining, 'I'm kinda bust here,'

'Well the guys here in twenty minutes, and we have no decoy, c'mon Bella you'd be doing me a huge favour!' Lauren pleaded.

'Okay...' I sighed, getting up to go get changed. I would put on some un-shaped jeans, a childish print top and some old trainers and a headband, all in all I looked like I was around fifteen so I could pass for the age that Keria was meant to be.

The fact that I was so flat chested really worked for my favour here, I would put on a tight ace bandage and then my boobs would look tiny. I was ready in minutes and was standing in the front room waiting for 'Ricky' to show up.

I didn't have to wait long, after the make-up woman had used some shading and giving me some freckles I really did pass as a kid, there was only minutes left before he was due to arrive.

My job was really simple I had to get him in the house. So when I heard the car pull up I went to the door and opened it.

'Heya!' I called out. The man got out the car. I held in the urge to laugh. This man, who had used the screen name 'can_i_rape_you_anally' was meant to be nineteen looked around forty, with greasy slicked back hair ( which was clearly a comb over) and was just a few pounds over heavy.

'Hi there,' He told me in probably was the creepiest, slimiest voice I had ever heard.

'Come on in, I made cookies, they're in the kitchen, just go straight on in I told him walking into the other room so he would follow. I could hear him behind me. I had him take a seat in the kitchen and I got a drink, making sure that he sat down.

'I'm just going to get some more milk out the fridge in the garage,' I told him, he nodded. Now I was meant to walk off and the cops would swoop in at this point but 'Ricky' ( was that even his real name?) didn't stay sat down, he stood up and came right over to me before I could move away.

'Just wait a sec, Keria,' He told me, grabbing my arm. Red card, that wasn't meant to happen. I could feel my panic growing.

Thankfully the whole house and the U-Haul were full of cops, so the moment he made contact with me they filled the room and had him on the floor with his hands behind his head in seconds.

'You okay?' One huge burly guy asked me. I nodded, wide eyed. He didn't quite look happy but turned his attention to hauling their prisoner out the door and into a cop car. Once he was out the room, Rose came in.

'You okay Bells?' She asked rubbing my back.

'Yeh, no biggie,' I told her, brushing the whole thing off.

Most of the workers were outside now, paying attention to the arrest, but Rose and I stayed inside.

'Well looks like we're in luck!' The huge cop announced, entering the room, he was addressing Rosalie. 'We searched the car, and look what we found!' He placed his finds on the kitchen counter where Rose immediately started looking through them.

'Lube, Condoms... is this... ewww! Anal lube? This is one gross guy,' She declared.

'Is that enough to get an arrest?' The huge man asked.

'Yeh, more than enough,' Rose told him, 'Oh Bella, this is Emmett, he's the police man I spoke to earlier about fleet captain. They're going to try and track his computer.' Rose and this guy were clearly looking at each other like they were cats in heat. Rose was model like in her looks so it was no wonder the poor guy was clearly awe struck by her.

'But until then we need you to keep talking to him,' I already knew this.

'Okay, do I need to give a statement or can I go home?' I asked, frankly I was tired.

'Yeh, go sleep Bells, I'll take care of things here, don't you have a class tomorrow? do you want me to pick up Chinese on the way home?' I nodded.

'Sounds amazing,' I told her then went upstairs to pack my things. Rose and I shared a small two bed flat together in the city, it made work so much easier because we were always there to help each other.

The drive home was short and I decided to take a hot bath as soon as I got back. It was blissful. With how little sleep I had been getting it was amazing that I didn't fall asleep in the bath. Rose took a lot longer than I expected, and I guess that had something to do with a certain police man. So I decided to wait on the sofa, and watch some rubbish TV. It took seconds for me to fall asleep.

Meh. Rose would probably eat all the food anyway.


End file.
